


So Close (And Still So Far)

by lunabelieves



Category: Tin Man (2007)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:34:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26071234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunabelieves/pseuds/lunabelieves
Summary: We’re so closeTo reaching that famous happy endAnd almost believing this was not pretendLet’s go on dreaming for we know we areSo close So closeAnd still so far
Relationships: Azkadelia/ Glitch | Ambrose
Kudos: 4





	So Close (And Still So Far)

So Close

_"Azkadellia," the Queen beckoned, "come down here and say hello to Ambrose, Ambrose this is my daughter Azkadellia."_

\--

\--

Never had there been such a ball in the history of the O.Z. and never was there such reason for celebration. Princess DG had returned and Princess Azkadellia had been rid of the witch.  
Music filled the room, couples waltzing to the merry tune provided by the orchestra. Ambrose watched as they passed by and thought of the balls before the O.Z had been controlled by the possessed Azkadellia. It seemed like a lifetime before, but then he was getting used to having all his memories. He had been reunited with his brain and had been restored to his former position.  
With so much to celebrate, he just couldn’t bring himself to join the others on the dance floor. With no partner, he would draw attention to himself, more so than he ever had.

Or was it because of who she was dancing with?

She was dressed in a modest gown of green velvet, more demure than anything he had seen her wear during her reign and it made him wonder if the revealing gowns were the witch’s choosing or her own. Her dark hair was wept up high off her neck and she seemed to shimmer, even without jewelry. The man she waltzed with was handsome and smiling, hell anyone would smile while dancing with a princess. He was handsome in the way knights in Fairy Tales are handsome, with wavy hair and weak blue eyes. But even in his arms, she didn’t smile. He considered that his consolation prize.

“Looks like she’s having fun.” A voice behind him whispered an he tuned to find DG behind him, grinning some. She was flanked by Wyatt Cain, as always. Ambrose was one of the few who knew of the special bond the Tin Man and the Princess shared. 

“She does.” He lied, managing a smile. He could remember spending time with her older sister, almost as if they had been friends. He was also getting the impression that as a child, he had been a bit taken with her.

\--

\--

_“You’re not dancing.”_

_He looks up to see the Princess standing before him, tapping a slippered foot, a small frown on her face. “Princess, I’m supposed to be-”_

_“It’s Az. Call me Az and I’m the princess so I order you to dance with me.” She pulls him to his feet and they begin to waltz. "We'll pretend it's a wonderful ball meant just for us and there are all sorts of delicious things to eat and there’s soft music and beautiful couples waltzing and you and I begin to dance.”  
He nodded and could almost hear the music now, a soft bittersweet tune. He didn’t notice they were floating till the queen shouted her daughter’s name and they fell._

\--

\--

The man released her and she walked over to them, smiling as best she could.

“Really knocked him off his feet there, your Highness.” Ambrose said.

“How many times do I have to ask you not to be so formal with me?” Azkadellia asked him, shaking her head so the curls about her face flew.

He tried to stand a bit straighter. An inventor and a Princess? Ha! “At least once more, your highness.”

She frowned a bit, then held out her hand. “Come,”

“Come?”

“I’m the princess and I order you to dance with me.” She said.  
He looked at her hand, before taking it and moving to the dance floor, as the orchestra began a new tune, slower and softer than the first.

“You were never as formal when you were Glitch.” She remarked a bit sadly.

“You chose the half that made me remember my place, I suspect.” He teased.

“I know your place. It’s here, dancing with me.”  
He blinked for a moment, before spinning her gently. “Your Highness-Az, it isn’t-”

“If you say it’s not proper, I’ll slap you.” Azkadellia snipped. “If I say your place is with me in your arms, then believe me, it is. You helped save my life, so there’s no way mother and daddy can object. It’s only your own mind holding us apart. So I want you to do me a favor.”

“Anything,”

“I want you to be Glitch tonight and loosen up.” She said and this brought a smile to his face. “No thinking, no rationality. Just dance with me. We‘ll take this one step at a time, like a dance.”

“As you wish, Az.”

_We’re so close  
To reaching that famous happy end  
And almost believing this was not pretend  
Let’s go on dreaming for we know we are  
So close So close  
And still so far_


End file.
